Back
by His Spectacles
Summary: The worse kind of birthday would be to spend it alone. FLUFFY HPDM My Happy 06 BDAY DRACO FIC


**Back**

**One-shot **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…even my parents' buy my stuff for me.

* * *

"_But Harry, you can't leave now. In case you've forgotten, it's my birthday in a week!" _

_Harry sighed and tucked his wand safely into the inner pocket of his robes. He looked at Draco who was standing in front of the door, arms crossed and pouting. Harry approached the blond and gently placed a hand on each shoulder. _

"_Draco, love, I know but they need me in this. Hell, I think Moody was a second away from falling to his knees and begging me to come!" Draco looked up at Harry beseechingly, widening his eyes and his pout getting bigger. _

_Harry shook his head, vaguely exasperated. "Look, I promise to be back as soon as possible. You know that I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world! And then we can go on that vacation you've been wanting. The one with the itinerary of 'shopping, shopping, shopping.'" _

_A reluctant smile appeared on Draco's face but he was still doubtful. But there was nothing he could do. He could try withholding sex from Harry but knew he couldn't hold on to his own threat. Shagging was just too much fun. _

_Draco sighed. "Fine, fine, you can go," the blond conceded sullenly before glaring at his boyfriend. "But if you don't make it back in time, and alive and well, I swear there'll be no sex for…at least a month! And this time, I'm going to follow through!" _

_Harry smiled in amusement, leaning down to give the blond a wet kiss. "We'll, if you put it that way," he softly teased as he pulled back, unable to resist licking at Draco's delightfully parted lips. _

_Harry reluctantly pulled away from Draco, knowing that he had to go. "I have to go, love. I'll be back soon, promise." _

_Draco nodded, trying to clamp down on his rioting emotions and the need to tie Harry to the bedpost so the other man wouldn't have to go. Merlin, it's not like he'll be away forever. Get a grip, Malfoy, Draco told himself sternly. _

"_You better, Potter. And I expect a spectacular birthday gift from you!" _

"_Aye, princess, you will. Love you, Draco." _

_Draco rolled his eyes but secretly, he was preening gleefully. "Ack, what's with the mushiness, Potter?" Then with an almost shy grin, he said, "I love you too." _

_Harry gave him a brilliant smile and blew a farewell kiss before he Disapparated out of the room, leaving Draco alone. _

_He'll be back soon, Draco reminded himself but he still felt like crying._

* * *

That was seven days ago. Seven unbearable days of being alone in their flat, waking up to a Harry-less bed and sleeping in it at night. Despite promises to himself not to sulk, Draco did just that. He and Harry hadn't been apart for longer than a day or two after the war. Now it was almost a week, not to mention his upcoming birthday and his lover was gone. This left Draco depressed – and in a perpetually bad mood. 

Pansy and Hermione tried to sympathize with him, inviting him over for the first few days before they soon became frustrated with his unbearable disposition. In the end, Draco was left to sulk and pout and scowl in his own home, alternately worrying about Harry's safety and being annoyed that the prat wasn't back yet. It was a dangerous case, yes, especially if they needed Harry who was in a break with them. But Draco tried not to worry too much. Harry was a big boy and could very well defend himself.

Still, it always brought a fresh pang to his chest at the thought that Harry might be hurt, if not mortally wounded. He entertained morbid scenarios of ways Harry could die or suffer but quickly pushed them out of his mind. Instead, he thought all about the sex they'd be doing once Harry returned. Draco had to be content with his right-or-left hand during the long days and cold nights and he only tortured himself on thoughts of jumping Harry the moment he came back home, tying his lover up and having his wicked with him.

That would have been a wonderful reunion but the only problem was that Harry wasn't home yet. Each day passed and Draco became more and more frustrated. His birthday was just three days-two days-a day away-today and still no Harry.

He hadn't wanted to go with Pansy and Hermione as they coaxed him for a nice lunch, appreciated the gesture was. Draco just wanted to stay at home, waiting for Harry to come back any moment now. He hated the thought that he might miss Harry's arrival if he went out and so locked himself at home, sitting on the couch and waiting with anticipation.

Surely Harry would come. Any minute now. Harry had promised him to return on his birthday…and birthdays between them have always been such a big deal. Nothing really fancy, just a very intimate dinner between the two of them before they went to bed to fuck the night away. Draco didn't cook anything – like he could – because the moment Harry came home; they were forgoing the romantic dinner and going straight for the spectacular shagging.

But Harry didn't.

Draco's earlier anticipation faded into a dwindling sadness as the day's sunlight dimmed to a fiery dusk before twilight finally settled. Draco still sat on the couch, legs pulled to his chest and arms around them protectively. His forehead rested on his drawn knees and he felt utterly, completely miserable. His birthday had come and gone and yet Harry had not appeared. The other man broke his promise and Draco couldn't help the tears that sprang to his eyes.

God, this was his worse birthday yet. Harry not there to celebrate with him, eyes alight with love as they drank wine and got drunk on each other. A week without Harry teasing him, infuriating him, kissing him and loving him. His loneliness was unbearable. He missed Harry so much.

But Merlin, he was angry too! Angry for the same reasons he was so forlorn. He was torn between wanting to be completely furious with Harry or to be completely wretched.

In the end, as the clock was ticking closer to midnight and the end of his special day, Draco went to bed and curled on Harry's side of the bed. His heart ached at the lingering smell of oranges on Harry's pillow. Draco buried his face into the softness and felt the hot tears sliding down his cheeks. Soon, his melancholy became weariness and his eyes dropped close and he slept the remaining hours of his birthday in a fitful, lonely sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up to an insistent hard-on. He couldn't remember what he was dreaming but it left a profound impression on him. Draco groaned as phantom sensations of an absent-Harry's mouth blew across his bare cock. Then he frowned, eyes tightly closed as he remembered that Harry had not come home for his birthday. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and glowing numbers read 11: 50. Great, ten more minutes before his birthday was officially over. It was probably too much to expect Harry to be home before it struck twelve. 

The self-deprecating grin faltered on Draco's face as a mouth – a _real _one, this time – closed over the tip of his throbbing erection, a tongue sliding across the slick and dear _god, _there was suction!

Draco let out a surprised gasp, hands gripping the blanket beneath him and shuddering at the sensations wracking his body.

Okay, this was alarming. Someone was in their bed, blowing Draco and he had no idea who. Just as panic began clawing at him to punch whoever had his mouth – _oh –_ on him without permission, a very excited moan drifted from somewhere between Draco's legs.

Draco stilled, heart pounding both from the pleasure and from the familiarity of the sound of that moan.

The mouth was now taking more of him in, slowly, inch for inch while the wicked, familiar tongue lapped at every new inch taken in. Draco tried to keep his eyes open and with monumental effort, seeing as how his limbs had become jelly-like, Draco lifted himself up by his elbows and stared with disbelief and pent-up lust at Harry's face, eyes closed and mouth full of Draco's cock. The other man was kneeling between Draco's spread legs – he'd opened them up fully when he realized who it was – and was swallowing him with relish. The git wasn't even out of his Auror robes yet and he looked worn but eager, hair slick from sweat sticking to his forehead.

Little whimpers and drawn-out groans tumbled from Draco's parted lips, panting heavily with want. His hips strained to thrust upwards but Harry's calloused hands held them down. Oh god, Draco was so close…so very close…

Harry opened his eyes and their eyes met for the first time in what felt like forever just as Harry swallowed him to the hilt, tip of his cock the back of Harry's throat and Draco came with a strangled yell. Stars burst behind his eyes as he fell back on the bed, shuddering as he rode the waves of his orgasm.

He was a panting, sweating mess as he tried to pull himself together, licking his dry lips. Draco felt Harry crawl next to him and he forced his eyes open, rolling to his side. He reached out and touched the black-haired man's cheek.

"Harry…?"

Harry, who was now lying next to him, naked, smiled tentatively at him. "Happy birthday, love."

Draco quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was now midnight. Indignation and amusement bubbled in him and he settled for smacking Harry on the shoulder. But because he still felt so boneless from his orgasm, the smack was more of a caress.

"You are…a complete wanker, Potter," Draco tried to growl but he was still in post-blowjob high. As it was, his eyelids were already falling close. "You promised…"

Harry sighed and Draco felt arms wrap around his waists. His lover pulled him to his chest and Draco didn't even try to fight. He pressed his face to Harry's chest, relishing the warmth from the other man.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry murmured into his hair, one hand threading into the fine gold silk. "Things were…bad. I nearly didn't make it back in time. Forgive me?"

Draco sighed and tried to think it over. But frankly, he was too tired and he was just fucking glad Harry was back, even for the last minutes of his birthday. "Yeah, okay," Draco mumbled sleepily, burrowing deeper into Harry's embrace and a satisfied smile spreading on his face. His loneliness was ebbing away until all that was left was to bask in Harry's warmth and presence.

Harry smiled and gave him a quick but loving kiss. "I missed you," Harry quietly confessed and Draco's smile brightened. He didn't reply but the way his own arm, flung over Harry's hip, tightened was answer enough.

The last thing he heard before falling into the first blissful sleep in days, cocooned in Harry's hold and the scent of oranges, was Harry whispering into his ear, "Sleep tight, love, and get enough rest because I'm not done with my birthday present yet. I'm going to make it up to you so I hope you're not serious about your no-sex threat…"

* * *

Happy birthday, Draco! You're 26 today, on June 5, 2006! ;P 


End file.
